No Strings Attached
by BlueIceFire1517
Summary: ONESHOT:DivaliciousDooL - Phil and Mara have been friends for years. No romantic interest in each other whatsoever. They noticed that their friends are changing now that they have kids. So, they decide to have a kid together and pursue romance...just not in each other. Things are going well till their one rule begins to be broken and John Cena gets pulled into the picture. PunK/OC


**I know i'm in the middle of writting 'Best Friend or Boyfriend?' but this came at a request by DivaliciousDooL. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Mara let out a sigh as she set her phone on the table. More cancelled plans. Great. "Change of plans, Phil! Jenny can't come out with us, Matty has a fever and she doesn't want to leave him with a baby sitter." Mara got up off the couch and headed to the kitchen were her best friend, Phillip Brooks, was. He was raiding her fridge, like he does every time he comes over.

Phil's head popped up over the fridge door with a frown on his face. "Seriously? First Mark, now Jenny?" Phil closed the fridge door, a diet Pepsi in hand. "Mark had a parent teacher conference for Mia and then he took on a last minute grave shift." Phil saw the irritation in Mara's black eye. Whenever Phil was in town, Mara always wanted to get the old gang back together and have a night out. Ever since Mark and Jenny had kids they aren't the same and are always busy. The four had known each other since they were in their late teens, now that they were all in their 30s, things were changing.

"I don't feel like going out now…. How 'bout we go to the park?" Mara always liked the outdoors and she knew that Phil liked going to the park whenever he came to Chicago.

"…..Okay. Let's go." Phil smiled and put his Pepsi back in the fridge, not wanting to have to carry it. He watched Mara put her shoulder length dark brunette hair up in a pony-tail, making her feather tattoo that was located behind her ear clearly visible. Phil followed her to the door and opened it. "Ladies first." Phil smiled once more when Mara rolled her eyes, and followed her out of the house. Her house was within' walking distance of the park so it only took them about 10 minutes to get there.

The walk there was quiet, but once they got to the park Mara broke the silence. "You think Mark and Jenny have changed since they've had kids?" Mara thought so. Jenny never had time to hang out; she was up tight and no fun anymore. Mara tried to get the old Jenny to come out, but she seemed long gone.

"Yeah, they definitely have. They aren't the same people I grew up with." Mark was never around. Sure he was a cop now and now had many responsibilities, but even his personality had changed. Mark was the class clown in high school. He was always the jokester, now he was boring and rarely cracked a joke. He said he needed to set a good example for his little girl, Mia.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a parent. With all the boyfriends I've had, they was never a right guy to have a kid with. There was always something…..wrong. Fighting, Drinking, Drugs, there was always something. I could never find a good guy." Mara really wanted to settle down, but she was done with men. Everyone says that the single life is amazing because you get to party and have fun, but it really isn't all that great for some people. She wanted to have a child and have the experience of being a mom.

"Me too. I always wanted to be a dad, but couldn't find the right girl. Maybe because I sleep with someone new every week, but they're ring rats, not anyone I would want to have a kid with." He blamed his career choice. Being a professional wrestler kept him from having a normal life and a normal relationship.

There was a bench a few feet away and Phil took a seat and Mara followed suit. They sat there for a while, not saying a word.

"I wonder what would happen if we a kid together?" Mara never had any romantic feels towards Phil; he was always just a friend, never more. She didn't think she could ever see him like that.

"What?" Phil thought about it for a moment. Mara was certainly a beautiful woman, but he never thought of her as someone he would want a relationship with. He continued to think until he came up with an answer. "I don't know, but I know that child would have the best parents in the world since we are pretty awesome." He heard her laugh, but decided to make it more serious. "They might end up with your piercing black eyes or my hazel eyes. It might have a problem keeping out of trouble in school seeing that neither of us did well and that we were always in detention. They would be athletic, seeing that I'm a wrestler and you were the fastest runner in the entire school….." There was a pause, but Phil said something that caught her off guard. "I would have a kid with you. That would be a good idea, no? We both want to be parents, but can't seem to find our significant other. We could raise him or her, but with no strings attached. We can go and date other people, do what we want, but we could have the child we wanted."

"Yeah, that does make sense, but you're always on the road." Were they really considering this?

"I could fly you out anytime and I could always get more time off. I just don't take more time cuz there really isn't anything for me to come back her for that often, besides you." If he got Mara to agree, he would do it. He wanted a kid. He wanted a little punker running around.

"Okay. No strings attached. Just the child. That's it. No romantic link. Nothing except our kid." Why was she agreeing to this? To say the least, she wanted to have a child and Phil was someone she could trust and she knew he would be there.

**4 YEARS LATER**

"Luca, come on. We're going to see Daddy." Mara saw her 3 year old little boy's face light up at the mention of his father. Phil had kept his word the past 4 years. He was there for Mara the entire time she was pregnant and took care of her every need. He still did. He was different after Lucas had been born though. Not in a bad way though. He was gentle and careful about what he said. He was definitely more protective of her and he stopped sleeping around.

It had been 3 months seen Luca had seen Phil and Phil couldn't wait to see his son. He always tried to act so cool around him, it was adorable. It made Mara wish that they were more than they were. Maybe married. Every time Phil wasn't around she missed him. Not like see used to miss him. It was so much more now and she was afraid she might be breaking their 'No strings attached' deal.

Phil had flown Luca and Mara out to Atlanta, Georgia for the week. The Raw roster was staying in Atlanta to do some promoting and would leave till Sunday so he thought it was a perfect time. He had been so busy with work that he hadn't had seen his son, Luca, or Mara.

Things were different with Mara now. He figured it would be, seeing that they had child together, but it wasn't what he expected. He got upset every time she said she was going on a date, but he never told her. Him, Luca and Mara. That was his family; he didn't want anyone messing with that. Sure he had a girlfriend since Luca had been born, but the fact that he was with a women other than Mara, just didn't seem right. The relationship lasted a year, till he broke it off.

Phil sat in his locker room, waiting for the two most important people in his life. He was in his ring gear, but was covered with gym shorts and a CM Punk t-shirt. It was a Monday and he was in the main event that night. Luca had never been to a televised show and he was so excited that he was going to see his daddy at work.

There was a knock on the door and he called for them to come in. A smile grew on his face as he heard his little boy's voice. "DADDY!" Luca ran up to Phil and Phil gladly picked him up in his tattooed covered arms.

"How's my little man been doin'?" He looked over at Mara who was standing in the doorway with a smiled on her face as well. It was moments like this that make both of them glad that they decided to do through with having a child together.

"Daddy, I missed you so much!" The dark haired 3 year old flung his arms around his father's neck and held on tight, not wanting to let him go.

"I missed you too, Buddy. But I kept my promise, didn't I? I said I would call you every day and make sure you got to see me and my friends at work." Luca always asked about what his daddy did and when he could see him there.

"Yeah, but why did I have to be so far away?" Luca looked between bother his parents with a pout on his face.

"Because Daddy's job has him going everywhere. But I couldn't wait to see you any longer so I made sure I flew you and Mommy out here." Phil smiled at his little boy. He had Phil's eyes, but a good mixture of both of his and Mara's faces.

"I'm going to get some water. I'll you two. You need to catch up." Mara looked over at Phil who nodded quickly before returning his focus about to Luca.

Mara left the room and headed to catering. She had been backstage at plenty of shows while before her and Phil had Luca. Once Mara reached catering she was met with many familiar faces. There were a couple of new faces, but one man stuck out. She knew who he was, but never formally met him. She found it ironic that he was the face of the company, but this was the first time she had seen him in person. She turned her attention back to the table full of beverages.

John Cena looked around, seeing who was here and who was not, when he can across an face he had never seen before. He was quite the looker so it was a possibility that she was a new diva, but he would have been told about it. He excused himself from the conversation he was currently having with Chris Irvine and made his way over to the mystery girl.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new?" He asked the women in front of him. She turned to him and smiled.

"No, I don't work here. I'm here with Phil, but I've been here a couple of times, just never came face to face with you." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Mara."

"John Cena. And you're here with Phil? Are you guys….ya know, dating?" It would be a disappointment if this girl was taken.

Mara laughed and opened up her water. "No, not at all."

"Oh, well in that case, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner after the show?" John would definitely like to get to know this girl better. He didn't know why, but she just had that look to her and tone of voice that made him think that he and her would click.

**XXX**

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" Luca burst into Phil's locker room in St. Louise, Missouri. Luca caught Phil off guard as he pounced on him. He wasn't expecting to see him for another week.

"Hey, Buddy! What are you doing here? I thought you were coming to see me next week?" This was definitely the best birthday gift he could receive, but he didn't know why he was here. He had planned to see him and Mara next week.

"Mommy's boyfriend John didn't want me to miss your birthday so he got me and Mommy a plan ride here to see you." Phil slightly cringed when his son said _Mommy's boyfriend. _Mara and John had been dating for the past 6 months and to say the least it bothered him. It was bad enough when Mara dated some he didn't know, but it was 10 times as worse now seeing that he knew John.

"I couldn't have him miss your birthday, Phil." John said while standing in the doorway, Mara in front of him.

"Thanks man. Best gift ever." Phil smiled at John and then at Mara. Something seemed off with both of them, manly Mara though. Her eyes seemed dimmer and less lively then they usually would. "I'll let you guy have you little reunion. Mara, you wanna come with or….."

"I'll stay, thanks." John nodded and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, then leaving the small divided family alone.

"So, how've my two favorite people been?" The question was directed more towards Mara. Mara briefly looked down at the ground, and then back at Phil. Mara could see that Phil knew something was off.

"I'll tell you later…and Luca has something he wants to tell you." Mara smiled at Luca who was just a little ball of energy.

"Mommy made plans for dinner tonight! Just me, you and Mommy." Luca smiled brightly up at his dad who had a confused took on his face for a moment, but pulled a smiled on for his little man.

"That's great! I can't wait."

Mara closed the door, tears falling. She tried not to make any noise seeing that all the lights were out and she figure Phil must have got to sleep with Luca. They decided to stay in the same room because of Luca.

A lamp by the couch flickered on and Phil's face appeared. He it had been nearly a half hour since Mara had left the room to except a phone call. Phil thought I was John, but Mara didn't tell him before she left. She left because she didn't want to wake up their sleeping 3 year old.

Phil stood from his chair as soon as he saw the glint of tears on Mara's face. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and cried. Phil didn't know what happened, but did his best to sooth her. He rubbed her back, slowly leading her to the couch. He sat down and she followed. It was a good 10 minutes before she pulled away from Phil.

"Mara, what's wrong what happened?" Mara had yet to even tell him why she wanted to earlier. He was missing something major it and made him upset that he couldn't figure out what it was.

"J-John…he…he broke up with me." Mara finally spit out.

'What?" Phil asked, completely shocked. They had seemed so happy. He even flew her out to St. Louise. What they fuck happened that was so bad?

"What is want to tell you earlier was that…. me and John…. We've been fighting lately…"

"About what?" Phil was still shocked at the fact that not only had John and Mara broken up, he couldn't understand why he didn't see it coming.

"You…always about you and Luca." Mara though her and John we perfect. She thought she finally found the right guy, but no. "He wanted a bigger role in his life and he…..he thought I was cheating on him with you. Adding the fact that it was just the three of us at dinner and that I'm staying with you tonight, pushed him over the edge."

"A bigger part in his life? What the fuck? He's only been in his life for 6 months and cheating? Are you fucking kidding me? John's that insecure that he thinks we're sleeping together? You are the mother of my child, why would I not spend time with you and my son?" Phil's shock was being replaced by anger as he heard this. John broke her heart for some stupid reason like John _thought_ she was cheating because she spent time with him? That's ridiculous.

"He said we did it once and would do it again." Yes, her and Phil went and did it they more natural way and slept together, rather than going to a doctor and having to deal with that. "Why can't I find the right guy, Phil? Why can't I fine a good guy that accepts me for who I am and accepts my actions and Luca?"

"You already have." Phil spoke before he thought and wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Huh?" What was he talking about? Mara was confused and it showed on her face.

"You found him when you were 17 years old, except it took a handsome son and jealously for that guy to realize what he had. And that _no strings attached _thing is the stupidest thing to every come out of his mouth."

'Are…are you saying…." Did he really mean that? Did he just say that he was the right guy for her? All these years and she thought she was the only one breaking that stupid rule.

"Yeas, I'm saying that you don't have to look any farther for Mr. Right. I will love you and that little boy of ours for the rest of my life, I promise. I won't ever leave you and I'll do everything in my power to make sure I never hurt you." If she turned him down he might as well just fucked everything up.

"I'm glad I'm to the only one that broke that ridicules no strings attached crap." Mara smiled at the Straight Edge Superstar and he smiled back.

"I should have known that wasn't going to work. If it doesn't work in movies it sure as hell doesn't work in real life." They both chuckled and got a little closer together on the couch. The once separated family was finally where they should be; together. Not kept apart by something they said 4½ years earlier. They were a true family a year later after Phil and Mara got married, completely ignoring the no strings attached rule and live happily with each other.

* * *

**The End =D**

**Now back to writing 'Best Friend or Boyfriend?'! =)**


End file.
